1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite camera apparatus functioning as a film camera and a video camera and, more particularly, to an apparatus containing a video camera portion for producing a video signal representing a moving subject and a film camera portion for taking still image photographs of a subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a video camera, light passing through an object lens from the moving subject impinges on a light receiving surface of an image pickup device, such as an image pickup tube or a solid state image pickup element, and forms images thereon. A video signal is produced based on a pickup output signal which is obtained from the image pickup device in response to such images. The video signal thus obtained is, for example, thereafter recorded on a record medium such as a magnetic tape for later reproduction from the record medium for displaying moving pictures on a display device.
In comparison with a video camera, a film camera, in which light from a subject is focussed onto a photosensitive film and still images of the subject are formed upon the photosensitive film, has in general the advantage of providing still pictures of superior quality. In various cases, however, both the video camera and the film camera are used selectively. However, there is an inconvenience to a person who uses both a video and a film camera in that he has to transport and position two independent camera apparatus.